


Best Kept Secret

by Sparkbreak



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Starscream is a bottom idc what anyone says, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Violent Sex, Void Pulse is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkbreak/pseuds/Sparkbreak
Summary: A highly indulgent PWP one-off of Starscream and Void Pulse because I will die without content of them.Don’t read if you don’t like the idea of Starscream being dommed by a fem and if you don’t like femmes with spikes. Also mentions of Megatron/Starscream.
Relationships: Starscream/Void Pulse
Kudos: 22





	Best Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t crucify me I wrote this all in a horny frenzy on my phone and didn’t check for spelling errors or anything else. 
> 
> Also, I think Void Pulse is technically TF:P but I didn’t know that at the time of writing so I guess this an IDW-ish version where she’s got a more standard vehicle mode or something idk, I just wanted to write smut. 
> 
> If you don’t know who Void Pulse is then check here: https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Void_Pulse

“Hmph. About time you showed up.” Starscream sighed as he pushed himself from the wall he’d been leaning against for the last half hour.

From the shadowy corridor ahead a sleek form emerged into view, stalking toward him leisurely. Void Pulse gave a quick, cursory glance up to the ceiling of the corridor, checking for cameras, before relaxing a bit. “You wanted to see me, Commander?” She purred. 

Starscream smirked but feigned annoyance. This was an old and practiced game at this point. “I wanted to see you half an hour ago.” He said with no real venom to his voice, flapping his hand dismissively. “I believe I’m owed status reports on your latest target.” He turned and walked down the hall a bit further, Void Pulse following him dutifully, watching the sway of white wings and a pert, cherry red aft. 

Starscream stopped at a door and punched in an access code that she couldn’t quite see, entering and waving her in behind him. 

As soon as the door shut and locked, she wasted no time in grabbing her commander by the wings and spinning him roughly around to face her. 

Starscream spluttered briefly, a bit surprised at the sudden manhandling, but the protest died in his throat as soon as the femme’s lips met his own, drowning his thoughts with the harsh kiss. 

One hand on a smooth wing, another reaching around to grope his aft, Void Pulse walked the Seeker backwards until he hit the wall. The back of his head hit with a sharp clang, and she could feel his lips move as if to berate her for her carelessness. She didn’t give him the chance, continuing her assault and deepening the kiss the moment Starscream opened his mouth. 

These meetings between them were disappointingly rare, and she wasn’t about to let the big-mouthed idiot ruin it with his prissy complaints. 

Starscream, unsurprisingly, got over it rather quickly. He allowed Void Pulse to lead him through the rough kiss like an obedient cyberhound, eagerly running his hands over any part of her frame he could reach. He eventually settled on her hips, where dark orange armor met the gunmetal gray of her sleek thighs. She hummed into the kiss with anticipation, core temperature rising noticeably. 

After a few minutes of mutual groping, she pulled back from the kiss, leaving Starscream a panting, flustered mess. His already dark face had deepened in color around the cheeks, red optics dim and casting an enchanting glow on them. He was beautiful, as always, and she couldn’t wait to absolutely ruin him. 

Once he’d caught his breath, Starscream attempted to initiate another kiss, but was stopped by her hand to his throat, squeezing tighter than a lover typically would. “Ah ah ah, not so fast.” Void Pulse tutted him, pressing his helm back against the wall. “You know how this works. Don’t go trying to change it now.” Her other hand wandered to the apex of his thighs, cupping the warm metal there and pressing firmly. Starscream’s entire frame shuddered at the intimate contact, his cooling fans clicking on audibly. He always was so easy to rile up. It was one of the many things she enjoyed about the obnoxious mech. 

Starscream scowled at her, optics narrowing as if he could back her down with just a look. His hands came up to pull at the one around his throat half-heartedly. “I’m not trying to change anything, you idiot. I’m just trying to hurry things along!” Void Pulse increased the pressure to his throat, feeling the thick cabling beneath struggle to maintain the intake there. “Unlike some people, I have a very busy schedule-“ more pressure, “to- to maintain!” He ground out. 

Void Pulse smirked and eased up on his throat some, optics shining with mirthful cruelty. “You done?” 

He simply glared at her. His frame’s rising temperature betrayed him, though. There was no real anger in his optics. 

“I’m sure you’re incredibly busy thinking of ways to further humiliate yourself and sabotage the efforts of our faction, Commander, but I’m sure you can afford a break.” She chuckled, massaging his interface panel insistently. Lubricant was already beading up around the seams, seeping through onto her eager fingers. It wouldn’t take much more to make him open up. 

Starscream looked highly offended at her words, but instead of the audial-piercing tirade he’d have let loose on anyone else, he simply grit his denta and glowered at her. “Perhaps, if a certain master assassin would stop being such a spike-sucking sycophant, I wouldn’t need to keep sabotaging our faction.” He hissed. “You could help me finally achieve my goals and get us back on track-“ a moan interrupted his spiel as Void Pulse finally got his panel open, immediately sinking two sleek digits into his soaked valve. 

She watched amused as his pretty face lost all animosity, optics pressed shut and mouth forming a perfect little “O.” 

She struck up a slow and agonizing pace with her fingers, dragging them in and out of his valve and watching as he fought to regain his train of thought. 

“I’ve no current interest in deposing Megatron, Starscream.” Her voice was soft, frame trembling slightly with barely repressed need. “Besides, if I kill him, then who’s going to keep you busy in the berth until our next meeting, hm? I wouldn’t want you forgetting how to spread your legs on command.” 

Had any other Decepticon dared to speak to him the way she did, Void Pulse was sure Starscream would have eviscerated them by now. He was nothing if not prideful, always propping himself up as the pinnacle of Decepticon ideals, boasting his importance. But she had the rare pleasure of knowing him for what he truly was. A stressed out egomaniac with a serious need to be dominated in almost every aspect of his life, especially intimately. Talk like this unraveled him so quickly it was a wonder to her that Megatron didn’t have him drooling at his pedes yet, begging to be used. Maybe Megatron simply didn’t know how to strum him the right way, she mused. It took the right combination of power and unflappable cunning to truly make Starscream submit. Megatron certainly had the power, but clearly something kept the Seeker from truly being under his control. 

Of course, just because Starscream was compliant during these meetings, it didn’t mean that the treacherous wretch wasn’t planning to stab her in the back as soon as it convenienced him either. They had a closely intimate relationship, sure, but it was tenuous at best, as were all things concerning the devious Second in Command. 

Starscream snapped her from her thoughts with another moan, his thighs squeezing around her hand impatiently. Lubricant dripped down her hand and ran a telling rivulet across her wrist. 

“Always so needy.” She observed him lustfully, his optics having opened to narrow little angry slits trying to glare a hole through her head. With an exasperated huff, more for show than out of any real exasperation, she pulled him from the wall by his throat and marched him across the room. The backs of his thighs hit a desk, and he tumbled back onto it, wings smacking the surface loudly. 

“Watch it!” He screeched, attempting to sit up and gain some form of control over the situation. Void Pulse shoved him back down, purposely slamming his head hard onto the desk and watching with no small amount of satisfaction as he winced and cursed. 

“Remember your place, Commander.” She soothed, her hand leaving his throat and instead sliding lower to splay across the swell of his golden canopy. She slipped between his parted thighs, hungrily eyeing the wet mesh folds of his needy valve. 

As nice as it would be to thoroughly pound the living daylights out of him, however, that wasn’t what she was after this time. She had something else in mind entirely. 

Starscream watched the femme with barely trusting optics as she rooted around for something in her subspace, his gaze finally settling on a large, highly textured false spike she pulled out. His optics widened, and once again he attempted to sit up. 

Void Pulse leaned forward, using her surprisingly dense frame to keep him pinned. “If I have to remind you again to know your place, I’ll leave you here like this.” She hissed, fixing him with a stern glare. 

“You’re not putting that thing anywhere near me.” Starscream bit out through gritted denta, “Just use your own!” 

She rolled her optics and produced a small remote from her subspace, ignoring the scandalized look on Starscream’s face as she did. “I don’t want to spike you today, you spoiled brat.” She drawled, and her fingers were once again inside his valve, scissoring him open, preparing him. “You’re going to use your spike for a change. Besides, I went out of my way to Hedonia just to get this for you. Be grateful.” 

Starscream looked like he was about to launch himself off the desk and begin tearing her to shreds, optics alight with fury and indignation. “Grateful? You’re supposed to be pleasuring me, not making me do all the work!” He shrieked. “You know I don’t like using my-“ 

“Whoever said you’d be doing all the work?” She interrupted him before he could begin ranting and thoroughly ruin the mood. “Calm down before you blow a gasket. Besides, it’s not like I’d trust you to even know what to do with it.” She moved her hand from his canopy to lightly pinch the sharp spike in the center of his right turbine, earning a startled gasp from him. 

Mercifully, he did as he was told, and fell silent once again, watching as she worked him open enough for her liking. 

Once satisfied that the toy she’d brought would go in without much resistance, she tapped expectantly on the panel covering Starscream’s spike housing. “Open up.” She demanded. 

Starscream shot her a nasty look, but complied. The panel snapped aside smoothly, and out sprang a pristine, decently large spike. It was the same white and red as much of his frame, accented by sparse blue ridges and pulsing red biolights. It was the first time she’d seen the seeker’s spike, and it was surprisingly bigger than she’d expected. “And here I thought you were always so boisterous to make up for the fact that you were hiding a woefully small spike.” She teased. 

Starscream sputtered indignantly, his face the perfect picture of overdramatic offense. “Small?! Just because I don’t use it much and just because I happen to know my superiority over the rest of these dirt-licking morons doesn’t mean it was ever small!” Void Pulse nodded as if listening to him, pursing her lips in quiet consideration. She wrapped a hand around the base of his spike and slowly squeezed upward, stopping to fondle the slightly flared tip. Starscream’s anger faded almost as quickly as his bravado under the aim of Megatron's fusion cannon did. His helm lolled back and his claws dug small trenches into the surface of the desk. Void Pulse smirked to herself. Sensitive, hm? What a nice surprise. Considering he rarely ever used the thing, though, it wasn’t really unexpected. 

She continued to pump his spike with firm, languorously slow motions, watching enraptured as Starscream tried and failed to maintain even the slightest bit of composure. His optics were shut tight, helm pressed into the desk and hands curling and uncurling into tight fists. His wings were high on his back and stiff, practically vibrating against the desk with the effort he was taking not to thrust into her hand. 

Her interface panel felt like it was going to melt straight off her body just looking at him. 

Growing impatient and ready to start taking her own pleasure from this encounter, she removed her fingers from his valve, grabbing the false spike and beginning to nudge the bulbous head in. Starscream stiffened, his thighs closing the littlest bit, before falling back open and relaxing, allowing her to continue. And continue she did. She set a slow, agonizing rhythm, pushing more of the toy in with every upward squeeze of his rock-hard spike, until finally the thick thing was hilted completely. The dark mesh lips of Starscream’s valve were stretched wide around it, his anterior node pressed snugly against a rounded bump situated on the base. 

Satisfied, Void Pulse released his spike and climbed up onto the desk, straddling the seeker’s slim waist. “I hope you’re ready for one hell of a ride.” She smirked down at him, her panel opening to reveal a dark, straining spike and soaking valve. Starscream barely registered her words, a panting mess beneath her. 

She watched him, lowering herself slowly onto his spike, moaning as the thick head slipped easily past the rim of her desperate valve. Starscream keened below her, high and needy, his hands shooting up to grab her hips. She let him, knowing if he tried to dictate the pace it would just give her an excuse to punish him. 

She thumbed the remote of the false spike as she sank lower, setting it to begin vibrating at pulsing intervals. Something she knew would drive the Seeker wild. 

And true to her expectations, Starscream arched up, bucking his hips and seating the rest of that delicious spike in her waiting valve in one swift motion. She threw her helm back, a silent scream escaping her throat at the sudden, incredible sensation of fullness. Had she known he possessed such a nice spike, she’d have definitely made full use of it before now. 

After giving herself enough time to adjust, Void Pulse began lifting herself off of his spike, sinking back down slowly and counter to the pulse of the vibrator. She watched Starscream’s face, drinking in every little change in his expression. The way his optics fluttered, the flush of his cheeks, the way he’d bite his lower lip and hiss and curse, completely undone. And all because of her. It was intoxicating to think that she had the Decepticon Second in Command at her mercy like this. 

She set a rhythm of non-stop pleasure, gradually increasing the speed until she was bouncing on the Seeker’s spike like a practiced piece of shareware. The sounds of Starscream’s pleas and moans spurred her on, and she cycled the calipers of her valve tighter on every downward thrust. Primus, it felt good. He felt good. 

Their encounters were always so worth the wait. Despite all his shortcomings and abrasive personality, there was nothing quite like having Starscream like this. It’s what kept her coming back for more. 

Speaking of more. With a quick click to the remote, the vibrations increased in power, and Starscream howled, hips bucking again just as Void Pulse was coming back down. She slapped her free hand over Starscream’s mouth, attempting to silence him, and barely contained her own scream as his spike jutted the deepest it’d been yet. The tip hit the furthest reaches in her valve and she sat atop him for a moment, trembling and fighting back the climax that almost overtook her. 

“Fucking hell.” She breathed, optics hooded and fixated on Starscream’s listless staring match with the ceiling. 

She readjusted herself, grinding down onto him to make his spike hit her back node again, shivering at the pleasant tingle it sent up her spinal strut. “Let’s try this again.” 

She removed her hand from Starscream’s mouth, wrapping it around his throat instead, feeling his spike twitch in response. Depraved little bastard. 

Once she was sure they had both settled back from the brink, she started her pace up again, rising and falling at a gradually quicker tempo.

Starscream’s pleas started up again, calling her name and begging for her to go faster, his claws digging into her hips hard enough to pierce the armor and bring energon bubbling to the surface. Each time she seated herself his voice rose, eventually coalescing into a ragged almost sob. Void Pulse shuddered, squeezing his throat tighter until he was quiet again. As much as she loved to hear him reduced to an incoherent mess, the walls of the Nemesis weren’t exactly soundproofed down here in the lower decks. And Soundwave was always watching, waiting for them to slip up. 

The last thing she needed was Megatron’s trust in her to be obliterated by way of finding out she’d been fragging his biggest threat and favorite fucktoy. 

Though, the thought of being caught was kind of exhilarating. Yet another thing about these encounters that she enjoyed. 

Starscream’s spike twitched inside of her and she knew he was getting close. His hands were tight as a vice on her, to the point where it almost felt he was going to cave her armor in. Best to wrap things up.

She increased the pressure on his throat again, watching as he grit his fanged denta and squeezed his optics shut in minor discomfort, distracted from his pleasure by the blooming pain in his neck cables and the crushed intake. It was for both their benefit, though. He was an outrageously loud climaxer, and she didn’t need the entire Nemesis knowing she made him live up to his name. 

Pace now brutal, she slammed down onto his spike a few more times before pressing the remote again, turning to the vibration up to max and watching as Starscream’s optics flew open, impossibly bright. 

A second later and his entire frame tensed, turbine fans stalling and wings rising on his back as high as they’d go, framing his flushed face. His hands clamped down onto her hips hard enough that she felt the armor denting in under the pressure, and the sudden pain sent her spiraling with him. 

She moaned loud and low, helm thrown back in bliss as Starscream spilled hot spurts of transfluid deep into her overworked valve, lighting up every sensor she had. It felt incredible. Her own spike emptied rivulets of her thick essence all over Starscream’s canopy and turbines, painting quite the alluring picture. It suited him, she thought dryly. 

A few minutes passed with only the sounds of their combined fans to fill the room, condensation forming on their cooling frames. It wasn’t until Starscream started trying to push her off that she finally released his throat. 

“You’re cleaning this up.” He wheezed, gesturing weakly to the mess she’d made on him. 

She smirked, pulling herself off his softening spike and standing again. “Always such a diva, aren’t you?” She teased. It earned her a half-hearted glare, but nothing more derisive. Starscream instead reached for the toy. 

Void Pulse moved quickly, swatting his hand away. “I don’t think so. I’m not done with you yet.” She ignored the bewildered look on his face that was quickly morphing into annoyance. Starscream always was a pampered lover, and he didn’t appreciate being left dirty, especially not with a toy still trying to shake another overload from his taxed frame. 

Void Pulse hooker her fingers around his collar plating and pulled him up and off the desk, kissing him harshly, before forcing him to his knees in front of her. 

Starscream situated himself obediently on his haunches and cast a slightly disgusted look at her messy valve, watching as a stream of lubricant and his own transfluid pushed past pretty folds and ran down her smooth inner thighs. 

His lips pulled back as if to protest, and Void Pulse cut him off before he could. “I got an alert that my current assignment was spotted on a colony near Krexxus-6. So I have to go. The least you could do is send me off clean.” She watched him roll his optics, but a second later he leaned forward and buried his face between her thighs, licking away at the mess dutifully. 

Void Pulse purred, stroking the back of his abused helm, watching him with a fondness she showed very few people. She clicked the remote again, setting the vibration to an insistent pulsing pattern that made Starscream work even harder.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to bring you some more toys when I come back, Commander. Just try not to get yourself slagged while I’m gone.” 

She pinched one of his wingtips playfully, earning an angry little squeal and nip to her anterior node.

It was already feeling like forever before she’d be able to be with Starscream like this again, and she hadn’t even left him yet.


End file.
